Kuroshitsuji: Bewitched Reaper
by Zetsubouei
Summary: After pulling a prank on The office, Grell decides its not the best the to return to the society. As he sits about in the rain, He gets himself transformed in to himself as a 12 year old no older than Ciel, by a Sorceress. With the help of his dear Bassy and the queen's watchdog, will Grell be able to hunt down his assailant and return to himself? On Hiatus until Christmas.
1. Chapter 1: The Sorcerer's Stone

**Bewitched Reaper**

**Ok first of all, this story will have slow chapter release due to most of my free time for writing going towards my main story **

**'Highschool of the Dead: Relationships and Zambies'.**

**This story is inspired by Kiku Takamoto's 'Returning to the Past, Remaining in the present' which is worth your time in reading so go show him/her (I don't know which one but who needs gender when you can be a Grell?) some love.**

**This is my 2****nd**** story ****That I have released ****though I will get a beta-reader and generally I think my spelling isn't half bad :P. I have a ton of other stories I have yet to release either because I haven't quite finished the first chapter or I've rejected and abandoned it.**

**Bold and **_Italics _**= Thoughts e.g. **_something something kill. – _**Random Person**

**No pairings so far except mild SebastianXGrell but that's just Grell for you so it's very one sided.**

**I watched the English Dub of Kuroshitsuji so I will refer to Shinigami as 'Grim Reaper(s)' as well as shinigami.**

**As a small reminder, I do Grell as Male as I believe he is a man but desperately wants to be a woman so he acts like one in the hope**

**Of one day becoming one. Also why does everyone fight about whether Grell is a man or woman so much? In the 3****rd**** volume of the manga, Grell himself admits he's a man to Madame Red as he quotes 'I want a baby of my very own too, but it seems that my being male is a bit of a problem'.**

**Yana Toboso herself wrote that so that should be enough to silence the arguments though if you want to believe Grell is female then go ahead you have your rights and opinion.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer: <span>****I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters, all characters excluding OCs belong to Yana Toboso.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bewitched Reaper Chapter 1: The Sorcerer's Stone<span>**

Grell Sutcliff was tired. After a long day of soul reaping, his hair was left frizzy, his scarlet coat collected from the corpse of Madam Red, creased and soaked from the rain. The crimson shinigami leaned against a gargoyle statue atop of a church, watching the remains of the Bamford Manor burn up, smoke clouding the night sky. It had not been a few hours ago, Grell had reaped the soul of 3 children. According to the ledger, the children had been playing with candles before accidentally setting alight the curtains; a flame quickly spreading through the manor. Lord Bamford and his wife managed to escape the mansion in time. The cinematic records weren't overly interesting either.

_Pity they locked the door; otherwise __**I **__wouldn't have been landed with late hour work. Drowsiness does horrible things for the face. – _**Grell Sutcliff**

If Grell were to do what he was meant to do after his shift, he should have returned to the dispatch by now to hand in his papers for the day. Though after a small prank he and Ronald had played on the office which may have included painting the whole place red followed by an unauthorized party in the library; the red haired reaper decided it wasn't quite the best time t return to William.

Grell sighed. London always seemed to burn so easily.

"Pitiful isn't it?"

Upon hearing the strange voice, the reaper summoned his chainsaw to hand and swiveled around. A woman with Jade green eyes and a sapphire gown leaned against the stone pillar of the bell tower. She wore a silver ring with a red jewel on her right hand, along with holding an iron dagger with a similar gem incrusted on the handle.

"Human children are so easily harmed by their own stupidity, even once fully grown they can make life threatening mistakes." The woman said. Grell scowled at her. As she had said that line, her pupils had slit till her eyes resembled that of a snake, instantly alerting Grell of her being.

"What the hell's a Sorcerer doing here?! Who are you? Can't you tell this is Reaper territory?!" Grell snapped, revving his weapon. The sorcerer just smirked at him.

"Reapers, but I can sense a presence of another divine being in the area. Don't tell me reapers have befriended demons now have they?"

Grell instantly knew who she was talking about.

"Sebby-Chan is the only exception! Your kind on the other hand-" the reaper brought his death scythe fully in to action.

"I'll ask you again, who you are?" he asked, inching the revolving tool closer towards the other creature.

The Sorceress chuckled at the reaper's threat.

_I find this one mildly amusing. - _**Sorceress**

"Very well, I am Celestia, Sorceress of the moon. I'm here simply because I was bored, and you appear to be a perfect subject for my practice."

Grell tilted his head to the side slightly.

_What does she mean by practice? _**– Grell Sutcliff**

"You know it's rather improper to ask someone their name whilst not introduce yourself hm." Celestia quoted, pulling on a fake pout. Grell was growing more annoyed by the moment. Why was he even bothering with this wench anyways? In all honesty he couldn't care less about Celest's little comments, though a proper lady always is polite to introduce herself.

"Grell Sutcliff of the Grim Reaper Dispatch Society, you aren't welcome in London, leave now." Grell, answered, failing at an attempt of mimicking William's stern icy tone. Celestia just giggled and stalked up to the reaper.

"Such an important figure like you is a gem against the human filth of this horrid world." The sorceress quipped, planting a quick peck on the reaper's cheek. Grell pulled away, feeling disgusted as he wiped away the blue lipstick from his face.

"Sorry to disappoint you whore but I don't swing that way. I am a lady of crimson and a butler for death." He recoiled, spitting at Celest after the last part. Much like Grell, the sorceress looked disgusted. The insult didn't even matter to her that much.

_This guy is homosexual? What a waste of fine ass! – _**Celestia**

"What a disappointment you turned out to be. Although, you confirmed my suspicions of a demon in the area, maybe he will be more fun~!" The snake like woman said seductively. Grell's jaw might as well have disconnected from his skull and dropped off the church peak.

_That slut wants to take away my dear sweet Bassy?! That ugly bitch just crossed the line! – _**Grell Sutcliff**

"Don't you dare attempt to touch my Bassy you fucking wench!" The reaper practically screamed, death scythe rose as he leapt forward, taking a swipe at the sorceress. She dodged with ease and bore the dagger from her purple leather sheath. Long black bat-like wings sprouted from her back as the Sorceress took on her powers. With a quick reflex of her purple gloved hand, she punched grell in the chest as he leapt at her, sending the reaper back against the wall.

"I don't have time to be wasting with you reaper, I need to attend an appointment with a demon~!" Celest laughed, angering the shinigami further.

The sorceress used her powerful wings to knock a higher up gargoyle off its podium, sending it down towards the reaper. Like wise Grell avoided the falling stone, before removing 1 0f the 2 pairs of safety scissors from his pocket and throwing it up towards the dark angel. The tiny blades clipped the bone of Celest's right wing, creating a small stream of blood.

Celest spat in annoyance as the blood flicked across her face as she beat her wings. Finding no further entertainment in this fight, she took off to the sky.

Grell spun around and leapt in to the bell tower, chasing the Sorceress in flight. With a powerful flash of orange light, the bell began to ring as Grell was under it. The shinigami clutched his gloved hands over his ears in attempt to block out the deafening noise. His chainsaw fell from his grasp. Celest picked up the death scythe and raised her dagger to the pained reaper. The ruby on the dagger's hilt began to glow a bright crimson as the Sorceress plunged the weapon in to Grell's left shoulder, creating a scream from the being. The sorceress muttered a few words inaudible to Grell.

"I traded an angel wing for this Merlock Dagger; you will be the perfect test subject to see if it works!"

Grell's eyes grew heavier by the moment until he finally blacked out, hearing the taunting giggles and the fading image of the sorceress taking off from the tower, leaving him knocked out and bleeding alone.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for Chapter 1. For readers of my other HOTD story, you will know already that my first few chapters are normally around 2500 words or decently sized for 5 minutes of reading and then around chapter 6, chapters double in size. These chapters will become longer as the story progresses.<strong>

**Reviews, Favorites and Follows are always appreciated.**

**See you on the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Pained Truth

**Bewitched Reaper**

**I'm back with chapter 2!**

**I got a little bored writing chapter 1 but this one wasn't so bad.**

**I had a small comment about Grell's excessive swearing, so as suggested by UnderCoverPickle, Swearing will have the first letter left in and the rest *'s so you can work it out for yourself. I will do this for a few chapters though if you prefer uncensored harsh language but a little less frequent, please let me know in the reviews.**

**I'm currently looking for a beta-reader. Please PM me if you can help. =)**

**I do not flame Ciel much, but think of this in Grell's place. He doesn't exactly favor Ciel much.**

**As a quick notice, the first few chapters will be generally quick release with 1 chapter per week because they are pre-written but release pacing will go downhill after a while. Everyone's favorite hell of a butler along with her majesty's guard dog will finally be appearing in this chapter!**

**Rate, Review, Fave and Follow!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer: <span>****I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters all rights and ownership goes to Yana Toboso.**

* * *

><p><strong>Quick unnecessary warning! This chapter contains Grell Abuse! <strong>

**Chapter 2: Pained Truth**

The bells of the church echoed around East London, marking 12:00pm midday. Grell Sutcliff woke from what had felt like an eternal slumber. Upon hearing the unexpected ringing, he sat up immediately clutching his hands over his ears until the noise had finished. Strangely though, the reaper felt the gloves over lapping. Grell snapped his eyes open, thankfully facing away from the suns rays. The world around him seemed… smaller. Looking down at himself, Grell saw that his clothes were terribly oversized and his shoes had practically fallen off. The red rimmed glasses just about stayed on the bridge of his nose. Noticing all this, he came to a conclusion. The world had grown larger.

_Know wait that surely couldn't have happened… - _**Grell Sutcliff**

Then in an instant, memories of the previous night came flooding back to the shinigami. Sudden realization hit his mind to the point he almost fainted once again. He attempted to stand up though an immense shot of pain bit into his nerves, causing him to double over. He looked to the side to see his shoulder soaked in blood; he only realized then that his gloves were always covered in the crimson liquid.

_Now I remember. That bitch stabbed me! But mortal weapons can't harm a shinigami so how did she… - _**Grell Sutcliff**

He stole another glance down at himself. He was no taller than the brat Phantomhive. The loose fitting clothes irritated him horribly as well. More to it where was his death scythe? Upon attempt, he couldn't summon it what so ever. Grell needed answers.

After several pained attempts, the shinigami managed to stand up. He moved over towards the edge of the bell tower and stared around at the surrounding city below. The first thing to catch his eye was a lovely red dress in a shop window. With some difficultly, he dismissed the attraction and looked towards a high class carriage. He couldn't believe his luck when he saw driving the carriage was one hell of a butler. His dear sweet Bassy~! If it weren't for his wound, Grell would have leapt of the church right then and attempted to glomp the demon. Grell looked on infatuated.

Looking more over to the carriage window, he saw a not so pleasant sight. Ciel Phantomhive, dressed in his usual attire of black and blue, sat with his arm rested on the open window ledge; a rather bored expression painted on his stoic features. The reaper scowled arrogantly.

_Of course, how stupid I was to consider Sebas-Chan would travel without the brat! – _**Grell Sutcliff**

Though without his death scythe, he was unable to create a portal into the Shinigami Realm; he was trapped on earth. Of course there was always the undertaker who could help him, but he was dying almost literally to see his dear sweet Bassy. He had been unable to see him since the whole Madame Red incident. Besides, with this little… problem, Grell wasn't really up to walking all the way to the other end of London when he could hitch a ride on the Phantomhive carriage if he was quick. Sebastian was currently collecting a package from the post office; now was his chance to sneak on to the back of the carriage whilst he was busy and Ciel was day dreaming.

Clutching his wounded shoulder, Grell moved looked around for anything to land in. Though maybe a little… different from before, Grell was still a Shinigami and a deadly efficient one at that. A fall from the top of a church would be child's play; though it would still hurt and he couldn't stand to ruin his beautiful face. Glancing around for a moment, Grell spotted a nearby cart of hay.

Bracing the sting, he jumped off the church and fell head first in to the hay cart. Luckily, the only ones who had noticed him were a few drunken men who in return, looked at the bottles in their hands before going back to their daily business. The red-headed reaper moaned in pain as his shoulder came into contact with the brittle dried grass. Taking hold of his injury once again, Grell rubbed his now throbbing head, adjusting his badly fitted glasses. He turned to look at the Phantomhive carriage. It hadn't left without him yet. The shinigami could see Sebastian handing the money over to the shop keeper through the window. If he was to get a ride, he would need to be fast.

Grell jumped out the hay cart using his one good arm and made a mad sprint for the nobleman's carriage, being careful to avoid being spotted by the earl. If he could get to the Phantomhive Manor, then maybe just maybe, his dear sweet Sebas-Chan would help him. What the butler could do to help or what Grell needed him to help with was beyond him though.

A marketing crowd gathered in the small shinigami's path much to his disbelieve and frustration. Grell could just see Sebastian returning to the carriage driver's seat before a woman selling matchsticks blocked his view.

_Damn… - _**Grell Sutcliff**

Grell started pushing his way through the requiem of middle class and peasants alike, frantically trying to reach the carriage before it was too late. Passing through the rest of the people, Grell watched in dismay as the nobleman and his butler drove off round a street corner. He was about to give up hope when he remembered the various alleyways acting like shortcuts scattered across the City. There was still a chance to meet the carriage further up its journey if he were to cut through the gaps in the buildings.

The first leading alley was a few meters to his right. Travelling as fast as his now short legs could carry him; the small reaper ran down the alleyway, coming out onto a larger main street. The Phantomhive carriage was a good distance forward before turning a sharp left, heading towards the outskirts of town.

Grell mentally cursed before cutting through the next slum. He somehow managed to ignore the stench of disease and urine lingering in the air. Satisfaction came over the reaper when he left the alley and noticed he had closed the distance significantly due to a short street jam; unfortunately Sebastian was still flicking the reigns on the horse and galloping down the street. Conclusion told him that another alley cut would allow him to perfectly meet the earl and butler on the next street; his chance to stowaway to the carriage.

A relieved smile set upon his face as he dashed towards that ever so welcoming alleyway. He could practically smell his dear Bassy and well… the brat.

A large hand swiped in front of Grell whilst he was running, causing him to fall back and yelp as the impact vibrated up to his shoulder.

"Why such a rush kid?"

The breathless shinigami looked up to face 3 large rough lived looking men. It wasn't quite helping that a glimpse of a sharp shiny object with a wooden handle was poking out from the coat pocket of the 2nd man. Were he to have his beloved chainsaw at hand he would slash these fools to bits without a second glimpse; though now he was unarmed, for once in his life, Grell felt rather helpless. The 1st thug held out his hand to help who they thought was a lone boy up.

"Sorry about my brother's immaturity, let me help you get up." He said, pulling a clearly fake scowl at the guy who had knocked Grell down.

The shinigami declined the hand and shuffled backwards a little. When Grell said no to the offer, the 3rd man pulled out a short rusted iron poll.

"Take the hand you ungrateful sh**!" The man yelled as he brought the metal down against Grell's ankle hard.

The small reaper screamed in pain; a faint crack was heard. Not only had he probably missed the carriage but he had been targeted by a street gang. The one that had knocked the shinigami over pulled the knife from his pocket and plunged it deep into Grell's stomach. Grell was practically in tears now, his vision growing dreary.

_What is wrong with me?! How are these b******s hurting me? I just want to see Sebastian again! – _**Grell Sutcliff**

With a still calm face, the 1st thug once again offered out his hand. Hesitantly at first but not wanting to endure more pain, Grell accepted the hand and allowed him to be pulled up. He winced as the man's long unclean nails dug in to his skin and the hold tightened to the point Grell's hand went white. The thug then proceeded to lift Grell of the ground by his hand and throw him against a wall. The shinigami had lost the ability to scream longer. His throat ran dry aside from the coppery blood.

Even if he could make a sound, who would care anyways?

The shinigami curled up into a ball and took kick after kick. Never before had Grell wanted to do overtime in place for something else. There's a first time for everything though. It was clear he couldn't fight back 1 vs. 3. Finally succumbing to the torment and blacking out similarly to last night.

**oOo **

Around 1 hour later, the three brothers had already grown tired off beating the small weeping reaper, leaving him in a bloody mess in the alley. Shortly afterwards, the shinigami had slowly faded back into consciousness. Ache or sore had no meaning. With is ankle snapped, he was unable to run or maybe get up. Cuts and bruises raked his pale features in the evening breeze. He had been unconscious for longer than he had thought.

Somehow, Grell didn't think he'd be getting a ride home with the Phantomhives tonight. Though with a little persistence, he managed to sit himself upright. A crimson streak ran down his forehead and across his face.

_I've come so far. I can't possibly give up now! – _**Grell Sutcliff**

"Meow:"

Grell turned to the sound to find a small black cat staring at him with large golden eyes. The reaper smiled at it, slowly moving his now small hand out to it.

"It must be pretty cold. Would you like to sit here?"

The kitty accepted and stepped forward to the wounded shinigami, sitting down next to him. Shivering, Grell caressed the cat's fur. His bleeding hand made a slightly copper streak in its fur though the cat paid no heed, purring calmly.

He remembered how dearly Sebastian loved cats. If he survived to the manor, maybe he should bring this cat as a gift. Though it was a stray, it had beautifully straight, shiny fur and hypnotic eyes that sparkled in the moonlight. Surprisingly enough, it didn't seem that underweight either. Of course there was always that possibility that this was already someone's pet. It was a nice thought.

Grell had never really realized how hard life could be without divine powers. Painful. There wasn't much Grell wouldn't give to regain his shinigami healing powers. Even doing unpaid overtime was better than this.

_Now I know what it's like to be human. – _**Grell Sutcliff**

Aside the happily sleeping cat, the reaper slowly gave in to his drowsiness, fading back in black. Images of his friends at the dispatch, his beloved death scythe, and the devilishly handsome butler raced through his mind.

_I want my old life back…_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading chapter 2 of 'Bewitch Reaper'!<br>**

**As mentioned previously, I will be censoring harsh language (swearing) for now. I want you guys though to tell me whether you like this add on. I personally do not give two s***s about showing it but if you guys prefer it censored than so be it. I want you to tell me in the review section whether I should keep swearing censored the entire story until it is complete or leave it uncensored.  
><strong>

**Chapter 3 will be delayed due to me being on holiday in Spain for two weeks starting Friday 1st August.  
><strong>

**This goes for my main story 'Highschool of the Dead: Relationships and Zambies' as well so even though that is my main priority, I don't want 'Bewitched Reaper falling behind either.**

**Besides, I actually have more fun writing 'Bewitched Reaper' than Zambies anyways.  
><strong>

**Don't forget to Follow, Favorite and Review!  
><strong>

**See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
